Light in the Darkness
by aphinitea
Summary: It s 3 years after the Bladebrakers seperated. Rei's just moved house. On the 2nd night he meets his neighbor...who is someone rather unexpected...KR! 1 shot


SMMC: HI!! Finally put a story up!!

Kai: Hn. Just too lazy to type it....

SMMC: -glares-

Kai: -glares back-

SMMC: Heh...heh...heh...-shrinks away- REEEEEI!!!

Rei (chewin' popcorn): hmm?

SMMC: HELP!!!

Rei: -shrugs- No can do, that s my koi, yanno...

Kai: -smirks-

SMMC: Fine...but ya gotta say the disclaimer!!!

Rei: NOOOOO!!! turns -chibi eyes- You say it!

SMMC: -shakes head- Ugn uh...or no kr! I'll turn Kai into Tyson!

Rei and Kai : -pales- SONGS MAKE ME CRY DOES NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ITS CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT!

SMMC: -beams- Oh, yeah, and incredible special thanks to Ultimate Kai Luva who pushed me to finish typing it, and beta-ed this for me!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! There, that wasn't so bad, now was it?

Rei Kai: -grumbles evil things incoherently-

SMMC: -sweatdrops- e heh heh...so while the couple I'm writing about plan my demise, let's just say I'm going to say that I accept good criticism to improve my work, I don't accept plain swearing...so no flamers!!! -fire in eyes- On with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sounds**

-Anime effects-

Emphasis

(Author's notes)

_Emphasis or thoughts or letters_

/actions outside of the convo during the person s speech/

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Light in the Darkness

A certain raven-haired boy sat at his new oak wood table, sorting out bills and letters.

_Electricity, god they've raised it again?! Business document, phone bill, letter from Tyson, Max and Kenny...wait a moment, Max?!_

He smiled, opening the letter immediately.

_Dear Rei,_

Hey, how've you been? Kenny and Tyson invited me over to their place; Mom needed to go back to settle a few things. They showed me a few beyblade arenas –they've sure updated a lot!

_How's the new house? You got any videogames yet? (Rei rolled his eyes at this). Anyway, Tyson and I...have sort of, well...gotten it together...YOU WERE RIGHT AFTER ALL!! Tyson really does like me back!_

_Kenny looked so relieved, you wouldn't know...Seems that Tyson was 'spilling' to someone too.._.(Rei chuckled)

_Anyway, we'll visit some time soon –don't refill the fridge just yet. You know how Tyson gets..._

_Playing the game boy,_

_Maxie._

_P.S I meant it about the food._

Rei grinned. _It's about time they went out. It s been three years already!_

His smile faded.

_Three years..._

It was around three years after the last world tournament. The Bladebrakers had separated after saying their final goodbyes, going back to their own separate countries.

Rei had gone back to China, back to his own village. He'd rejoined the white Tigers –only to find, that, although his team now trusted him, his village didn't. He'd finally left, after an entire year of walking around with his head down.

Rei sighed. He'd kept in contact with both Tyson and Max; and even Kenny, for Tyson and his best friend went everywhere together (Kenny claiming that he had to stop Tyson from eating people out of their houses). But the one person he'd really wanted to get to know well, he hadn't kept in touch with.

_Kai..._

Once the slate-haired/blunette had heard that Voltaire was finally out of his life, he'd immediately disappeared out of their s. He'd vanished the day the competitions ended, without a single 'goodbye'.

Rei sighed again, then switched off the light. He looked at the many boxes piled beside him. He'd have to unpack tomorrow instead...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei yawned, reaching out to the sunshine. Stretching, he threw on some clothes, and went outside. Ominous clouds decorated the sky, and he decided to remain only a little while, before heading inside. He breathed in, allowing the scent of fresh pine to refresh his mind.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open.

"Who's there?" he asked tentatively. He sensed the person s movement, escaping...

With lightning speed, he pinned the intruder to the wall.

"Who are you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The shadow watched the boy, glowing eyes seemingly piercing the air.

_Why is he here?_

Immediately, he spotted an eye movement. Rei knew he was there. Quickly, he turned, walking. Meaning to slip away, he went towards the back alley...only to find himself flung against the wall.

"Who are you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, the man turned around. Rei gave out an involuntary gasp.

Crimson eyes smoldered in the darkness of the shadows. Slate and dark blue hair rested against the brick wall of Rei s new house.

"K-K-Kai!" Rei managed to stutter out.

Kai smirked. He's gotten faster with those neko-jin instincts of his, but he's still as naïve as ever.

He watched, as a pink blush made its way up the other boy s cheeks. Rei stepped back.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you! I thought...thought that...that..."

"It's okay," said Kai, cutting off Rei s sentence. Rei s mouth hung open. Slowly, he clamped it shut.

"Okay..."

They looked at each other, one pair of eyes uncertain; the other pair cold.

"Uh, well," said Rei, playing with a lock of hair that had come loose.

_Come on! Think of something!_

"...do you want to come in?"

_No! Mae-day! Argh! Not THAT kind of something!_

Mentally, Rei slapped his forehead.

_Great. Just great! You KNOW how Kai s so anti-social, and he doesn't trust anybody AND..._

"Sure."

Rei s mouth dropped open again.

Kai arched an eyebrow. "You might want to know that there're mosquitoes round here."

Rei clamped it shut again.

Still somewhat flabbergasted, he led the way to his front door, numbly turning the key. Taking their shoes off, his mind became active again.

"So...not to be rude or anything, but what were you doing here?"

Kai arched an eyebrow again A/N he does that lot doesn't he? "They say curiosity killed the cat."

Rei arched his eyebrow and replied "But fucking knowledge brought it back." He smirked. "Or at least, that's _my_ version of it, anyway."

Kai stared at him. Rei didn't ever swear...then again, he thought ruefully, it _has_ been some time...

In companionable silence, they made their way to the living room.

"Sorry if it's a little messy; I just moved in two days ago," Rei explained.

_That explains why I didn't see him before,_ Kai realized.

Rei turned around. "You can sit on the sofa. It's actually tidier than it looks. What do you want to drink?"

Kai made his way over to the cream-colored leather sofa. _Color matches his skin,_ he mused. "Do you have any wine?"

"Sure. Wait a sec, I'll go down to the cellar." Rei went into the kitchen.

Kai took the opportunity to glance around him. The floor was completely covered in packaging paper and boxes, with either nothing, or everything inside it. The table was cluttered with letters; the only neat spots being two piles –one for bills, the other for letters. Only the area around the sofa and the stained glass lamp beside it was remotely clean. Even then, a few packages still littered the floor.

Although most of the things were still wrapped up, he could tell that many were like Rei himself: extraordinary, but sophisticated. He smiled, remembering how much money his beyblading career had fished up.

_It certainly has it s advantages._

Rei s voice floated in from the cellar. "Red or white?"

"Red."

Rei came back, carrying two crystal glasses and a bottle of red wine. He seemed to glide across the floor, Kai thought –but then again, Rei _had_ been a waiter.

Rei sat down again, setting down the glassware. Uncorking the bottle, he proceeded to pour the crimson fluid into the glasses. _Just like his eyes,_ he thought to himself. He handed a glass to Kai, who took a sip. He put down the glass.

"Alright?" asked Rei, smirking. Kai looked at him.

"Since when did you know how to choose wine?" he asked, clearly impressed.

"Since I had a chef for an uncle. I visited him last week; apparently he lives near here," chuckled Rei. He looked at Kai, still smiling gently. Both pairs of eyes, met, mesmerizing each other.

_He wears his hair in a plait now...no bandana, no cloth, _Kai thought. _It actually looks better that way...and those golden eyes are as cat-like as ever..._

_He looks so much softer now,_ Rei thought. _So much more human...must be because he has more freedom...a life of his own..._

They looked at each other, neither one moving, both just looking.

**Boom **

Rei jumped, fangs automatically slipping out, and eyes turning into slits.

Kai watched him, slightly alarmed. "Rei? Rei, it's only thunder."

Slowly, Rei turned back to normal. Kai breathed a sigh of relief. _Whew._

"Sorry about that," said Rei, his voice etched with an almost-imperceptible sadness.

"It's ok," said Kai, although his eyes shone with curiosity_. I'm only glad he's alright again. _

**Boom**

They looked outside. It was pouring with rain.

"Whoa. How are you going to get back?" Rei asked.

Kai looked at him blankly. He hadn't thought of that one.

"Would you like to stay?" Rei asked. Somehow, he didn't know why, but he felt like he wanted Kai to stay, _needed_ Kai to stay.

Kai looked outside. Going out there wasn't an option. He sighed. "Yeah, thanks."

Rei let out the breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"OK. You can sleep in my room. It's tidy, and there's a bathroom attached to it. I'll sleep on the couch," he started to walk off.

"But..." Kai protested. Rei turned around.

"No 'but' s!" Kai shook his head.

Here we go...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night

"So. Why did you come here?" Rei asked. He was dressed in a pair of white baggy pants and a long sleeved shirt, which was undone (A/N: **drool**). Kai was dressed the same way, although in black, and no shirt (A/N: **DOUBLE drool)** Kai looked at him. "Still as curious as ever, Rei?"

"Don't stall."

Kai sighed, leaning back against the couch. He and Rei were sitting opposite each other.

"I live next door," he said, making Rei choke on his wine.

The rain pattered on as Kai continued. "I come here to relax, or to think about things. The house is usually empty, and yours has a better view than mine."

"Wait a moment," interrupted Rei. "I bought something that ranged about an acre. Multiplying that by two, since I'm sure that you have an equal amount of territory..." his eyes grew big, "Don't tell me that you walked _this_ far!"

Kai looked at him. "If I start in the morning, I can get here by nightfall. If I'm tired, I stay; if not, I go back. There's a shed in between that I can stop at, if I get tired."

Rei leaned back against his chair in disbelief. "Oh. My. God. You actually walked this far?!"

Kai gave a mild smile. "You'd be surprised at the scenery."

Rei looked up, surprised. He'd never seen Kai smile like that. In fact, he'd never seen Kai smile, ever, period.

_Must be Voltaire's execution._

He didn't even notice he'd said his thoughts out loud until the damage was done.

Kai turned his head sharply and hissed. "What?!"

Rei, to mend his mistake, replied clumsily, "Oh, I was just thinking th-that...you seem m-more relaxed."

Kai had meanwhile moved his chair nearer. Seeing the neko-jin s nervousness, he forced himself to relax.

Gruffly, he said 'Sorry' then turned his head towards the window.

Rei gaped. _Did Kai just say sorry to me?! _

Kai, unnerved by the silence, chanced a look at Rei. He smirked at the look of shock still pasted to his former teammate s face.

Reis swallowed. Murmuring, he said "I thought I wouldn't see you again."

Kai stiffened. "I hoped we wouldn't."

Rei tensed. "What?!" he whispered fiercely.

"I said, I hoped we wouldn't'."

Forcing himself to calm down, Rei asked softly "Why?"

"Why, what? Why did I leave you? Or why didn't I want to see you again?"

"Both," came the gentle reply.

Kai sighed.

"After Voltaire was arrested, and," he paused, taking in a deep breath "...rid of, I left you guys."

"Why?"

"The competitions were over. Voltaire was gone. There was nothing left for me," he said in an explanatory tone.

"Lies."

Kai stiffened. "What?"

"Liar," Rei looked up from his glass of wine, "You didn't leave because of that."

"Then why did I leave, Rei?" said Kai roughly.

"Something. But not that." Rei looked back at the sparkling liquid in his glass, blood pounding in his ears. He heard, rather than saw Kai shift.

"What do you want to hear?" said a cold, monotonic voice.

"The truth," said Rei nonchalantly, swirling the wine in his glass.

Their eyes met. Challenging. Daring the other to make a move. Both knowing that the other's intelligence matched their own.

Kai moved. Rei went back to staring at his cup. Kai took a sip, crimson seemingly staining his lips.

"Fine." Rei looked up, than curled deeper into his chair.

Sighing, Kai began his story. "Although Voltaire was dead, Boris was still out there," Kai tightened his grip on his glass.

Rei got up, moving to a closer seat.

"I knew that he would want to take revenge on Voltaire s behalf. Voltaire had left a considerate sum in his name; enough to last him the rest of his days."

Kai took a look at Rei; who sat transfixed.

"He'd left me a bigger sum: I was a Hiwatari, and still his heir."

Rei wrinkled his face, obviously about to ask a question. Kai put up a hand, stopping him. Slowly, Rei closed his mouth.

"However, Voltaire wasn't done with us. Not yet. His aim was to test me. I was to get the missing piece of my fortune from Boris: but only if I killed him. The same was for Boris. The aim was to see if I was as powerful as he had made me. If I wasn't...worthy enough, than so be it. I would die, and the money and estate would go over to his next, more dominant heir: Boris."

He took a deep breath. Outside, lightning flashed as rain showered its sympathy.

"I didn't want to kill anyone. But I also knew that Boris was greedy. I couldn't risk yo–the team getting into any danger, so I left straight after the competitions."

Unknowingly to him, Rei slid closer.

"Boris found me," his voice grew lower, a tremor making itself known down his body. "I was scared...I– ,"he choked. "I –killed him. I didn't mean to do it! It was self-defense!" he cried out, burying his head in his hands. "I didn't mean to–."

Sobbing quietly, he never noticed the two arms reaching out in front of him. They grasped his arms, startling him from his stance.

Rei kneeled in front of him, his golden eyes filled with sympathy, pity and something else he'd never seen before.

Slowly, he got pulled down, until he was being rocked by Rei in a fierce embrace. His head resting on Rei s torso.

"It s going to be okay...it's going to be okay."

Kai took a shuddering breath, his hands still being held by Rei s, rocking back and forth.

"The police arrested me, naturally," he gave out a raw laugh. "I pleaded not guilty, and luckily the judge believed me. Voltaire s money I gave to a charity for abused children. He'd hurt so many, I figured it was time to pay back. A portion I saved to care for the people left in the abbey. I freed the workers," he sighed.

"I –I'm still scared that they'll come after me," he spoke softly.

"I got the money my parents had left me –it was the only kind I didn't feel dirty in touching. I bought the house next door to this one," he breathed out.

"That's it. That was one year ago. Only one attack was made. But it's ok. I believe he was taken care of," he said with a dark look.

At Rei s questioning glance, he added, "Jailed. With solitary confinement."

Rei nodded. Kai inhaled, then looked at their sitting positions. Somehow, during his autobiographical speech, he and Rei had switched seating positions again. He sat, leaning against the sofa, with Rei on his back beside him. He frowned. Somehow, he seemed to miss the comfort of Rei s warmth.

_Comfort and Rei_...that seemed to be the ultimate definition of the amber-eyed blader. In that moment, looking down at his beautiful (and yes, Rei was indeed beautiful) companion, he realized that he'd cared for Rei ever since the end of the championships.

_No, probably even before that, since I couldn't bother to leave the place._

He lay down, stomach on the floor, his face propped up above Rei's.

"Rei?"

Rei opened up an eye, raven eyelashes brushing softly against his cheek. He grunted an answer.

Managing (barely) to keep his hands in check, Kai asked "What are you doing here?"

Both eyes fluttered open, as Rei sat up.

"Living here. Why?" he turned his eyes to Kai s.

"The last I heard, you said you were going back to China; back to your own team. Not even Tyson could dissuade you," he paused. "What happened?"

Rei closed his eyes, pushing back the tears, and memories that had suddenly appeared. Kai watched him, knowing that the boy was going through a mental struggle with himself. After a few minutes, he leaned over the younger boy s body.

"Rei? Are you alright?" he asked.

Rei s eyes opened, startled. "W –what?"

He glanced up, then froze. Crimson eyes, the colour of fire penetrated his soul. They gazed at each other for a few more moments; then both looked away.

Identical blushes stained both pairs of cheeks, as both sneaked looks back at the other.

Finally, Rei looked up. Kai looked at him expectantly. He had told Rei his story, and now, it was time to hear his.

Rei looked into the photo on the table. A smiling Rei put his arm around Mariah and Lee, Kevin piggy-backing Gary in the background. They all looked happy.

Yet, now, when Rei looked closer, he could see that Lee s body was stiff with jealousy, and restrained anger; Mariah s leaning in too close for comfort, and even Kevin and Gary keeping their distance from the raven-haired teen.

He looked out the window, where rain and wind played an intricate dance.

"It rained that night. Both nights." Kai looked at him, puzzled. He smiled wanly.

Breathing quietly, he turned away. He opened his mouth to begin his story.

"I went back to the White Tigers. I trusted them, and after the world championships –I thought that they had learnt to trust me." Kai snorted, disbelievingly.

Rei ignored him, choosing to go on.

"I got back on to the team. Lee was still in the position of leader –I couldn't really accept it since I had been away so long. It'd look bad to the villagers –like disrespecting them –and I wouldn't have felt comfortable with it anyway." Kai got closer, his hot breath pulsing on Rei s neck. Absented-mindedly, Rei started playing with his hair.

"I soon found out though, that while the team now accepted me back (Lee still seemed a little cold in person) the village was totally against me. I thought," his voice trembled, "I thought that –that all it needed was time. But...it just got worse /Kai inched closer/, they started throwing things -tomatoes and eggs- at me ...even drawing death-pictures on my window. Mariah said it was just 'cause they were jealous...I didn't believe her, but I went along with it. Then –then, they started the death threats."

Rei gave an uncharacteristic shudder. Unconsciously, he curled up closer to Kai s body, where he had been tucked into with Kai s movements. After a few seconds, he started speaking again.

"They burned down my house. I'd gotten another one, apart from my parents'. They drugged me, I think...I didn't wake up until my trousers and hair bind were afire...that's it," he finished hurriedly. He turned his eyes to Kai s, smiling weakly. Kai stared back. He wasn't smiling.

"What about the White Tigers?" Rei s smile faltered, his eyes taking on a hunted look.

"W –what about them?" he stuttered uneasily.

"Where were they when this happened?"

"Kai..." Reis started imploringly.

"Rei." Kai spoke firmly.

Rei looked up, his head turned towards the ceiling. Kai waited.

"You won't give up, will you?"

"No," Kai said softly.

Rei turned his head back towards Kai s face sighing.

"Well?"

He closed his eyes, using a few moments to gain the few shreds of courage he had left. Ignoring the fact that this was Kai lying beside him, he continued his story.

"You already know that our elders were, and still are a very bog influence in our village." Kai nodded, drowning in Rei s voice.

"Well, after the fire incident, I started investigating a little. The elders were persuading everybody that I was like a cunning fox –just waiting for the opportunity to strike. I knew that; but I'd also figured that if something so powerful such as the drug that night could get under my nose, then it must have also included someone close to me. And the only ones that I did not constantly keep my eyes on, were the White Tigers."

Rei took in another deep breath, opening tired, but still-shining orbs. Kai nodded. Rei had been intelligent when he had left, and his perceptiveness and analytical sense hadn't died.

"I didn't believe it. But my brain kept nagging at me...and finally I listened to it. I started hiding a few beyblade tactics from the others. It became normal that at a battle, not only would it be the first time that my opponent saw my strat, but my team s too."

He closed his eyes again, unshed tears already forming behind his eyelids. His voice continued, now rendered unstoppable.

"Lee confronted me. It was after a beyblade battle, after I'd used a completely new attack. He –he pushed me to the wall against the stadium. Told me that I wasn't a part of the White tigers. That I have never been. That I was just a worthless piece of _shit_."

Tears coursed down his cheeks, as Kai enfolded him in his arms.

"I was nothing to them. They only wanted to get Driger back...maybe learn how to beat me. Kevin and Gary followed their leader s thoughts –always had. And Mariah –she just liked me. Physical attraction. When it came to helping me, turning against her team mates, she didn't dare to. It was like as if there was nothing there."

Rei choked, his tears seemingly suffocating the air out of his lungs.

"That night, L –Lee r –raped me."

"He said I was a betrayer, a disgrace to the whole village." Kai moved closer, stroking the tiger s back and hair, silently cursing the White Tigers to the darkest realms of hell and back, just so he could have the pleasure of killing them all over again.

Sobbing, Rei cried out, "And he yelled out to Mariah –she'd been standing there all along –that if she still wanted such a fucked up mess for a lover, she c-could...but he was afraid that she would have to s –sew me back together first."

Kai winced, trying to comfort the tiger. Whispers of little nothings coming from his lips, as he wanted only for Rei s pain to stop.

"...And she...and she just refused me. She didn't even hesitate. It was like I was nothing to her...just a play toy...like what I was to the rest of the team...just a play toy...just a play toy..." Rei s cries had quieted down to whispers of disbelief, each one taking another part of him away.

It was Kai s turn now, to soothe the neko-jin. The snow tiger had gotten spooned into his chest. Slowly, the little whispers disappeared and Kai looked down to find Rei asleep.

Smiling sadly, he brushed away the bangs of the tiger, marveling at their velvety softness. Then, he too closed his eyes, unable to resist the call of slumber. His lips moved; then all fell silent.

"_You're not just a play toy, Rei." _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Boom**

Rei woke up, eyes blinking wide open. He yawned.

_Why on earth am I on the floor? An why is there something on my waist?_

He looked down, seeing two arms wrapped around his torso. He froze, then let his eyes travel to the owner, already knowing all too well, who it was.

Blood red fiery eyes stared back at him, and for the second time in the night, rei found himself getting sucked in.

"H –hey," he said, feebly. He looked outside, at the raging storm. "The storm's gotten worse."

Kai blinked. He'd been staring at the way Rei s hair had lit up when the lightning had struck.

"Kai?" he looked at the neko- jin s face, full of concern.

Unable to resist, he reached out, taking off the bind on the braid. Eyes narrowed in concentration as he ran his hand through the raven hair of his friend, unraveling the plait.

Rei sat there, shocked but content. He relaxed, leaning into the touch, purring. Kai looked up, amused.

_So he likes being stroked, huh?_ he thought, continuing his administrations.

**Boom**

Both boys jumped at the sound.

"Shit," Rei said. "I think we're in the rough part..."

He frowned. "Hmmm...I seem to remember the estate agent telling me something, but I cant' remember what..."

Kai waited patiently. His hands had long since stopped winding themselves through the midnight tresses, and now ached to be back.

Rei wrinkled his brow, thinking. "I think it was something about the lights..."

**Boom**

"...going..."

The light bulbs flickered.

"...out."

Everything went dark.

Kai sweat-dropped.

Rei grinned weakly. "Well, that was accurate!"

"Hn."

Rei stood up, grabbing what he thought was the table for support.

"Hey!"

"Oops! Sorry, Kai!" He heard another 'hn' as Kai seemed to scramble up.

"If you find the sofa, I'll try and find the candles."

No answer. More scuffling.

"I'll take that as a yes."

More scuffling.

Rei rolled his eyes, although he knew that in the dark, Kai couldn't see him. He walked around, carefully feeling for the boxes, and then for the candles.

_Found them!_

He got up in triumph.

_Now for the matches..._

He groaned.

Somewhere near Rei, Kai jumped, startled. Every now and then, he'd hear a few shuffling noises, when Rei had searched through the boxes. He never heard Rei s footsteps. So it was a kind of surprise to hear Rei s groan right in front of him.

And of course, he just had to touch Rei s shoulder...

...upsetting Rei, who yelped and tripped over backwards falling into Kai...

...who landed into something soft with Rei sprawled on top of him...

...which lived in the house that Jack built! (A/N: Just joking!)

They groaned, Rei managing to twist around a little so that he was straddling Kai s waist (A/N: You, the hentais over there! Don't even _think_ about it!)

"Kai?" The said person turned his head to Reis voice s direction.

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking we found the sofa..."

"Yeah..."

"Do you have matches?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Wait a second."

Arching his back, he reached towards his back pockets. Wriggling around a little, he heard Rei gasp.

"Are you alright?" he said, concerned. He could sense that the neko-jin was not as calm as before; not to mention his breathing had quickened.

"I'm fine." _Not _, his brain added treacherously. As soon as Kai moved, his leg had grinded into Rei s 'special place'. That, and the excitement of being in such close proximity to his former team captain, was making the so-called 'kitten' become a 'tiger'.

_God, where are those matches?! _Kai yelled mentally, frustrated. He jerked, effectively getting the neko-jin to slide down his chest.

_Shit!_ Rei fell forward. Using his natural instincts, he placed two hands beside what he knew to be Kai s face. Blushing madly, he crept backwards, trying to ignore the growing ache registering in his groin.

Seriously aggravated now, especially from the feeling of the neko he'd been dreaming about since a long, _long_ time ago who was virtually sitting in his lap, Kai began to grow more violent with his searches..

_Aha!_ He arched backwards again. _A lighter!_

Rei bit his lip, trying to suppress the moans surging up in his throat.

Digging into his pocket, Kai fished the said item out of said location. Unknowingly getting Rei even more worked up.

Rei inhaled sharply. Kai s sudden movements had driven him to the edge; he couldn't hold it in anymore. He moaned, a long low purr coming from his throat.

"Rei?! Are you alright?" Kai said frantically. Normally, he was calm and collected; but when a comrade –scratch that, _love_, for Rei was his love– that never complains about being hurt, even when in intense pain (Bryan s battle) suddenly moans, you automatically think something s wrong. _Very_ wrong.

"Nothing," Rei said, slightly out of breath. "Is wrong," he concluded, trying to calm his raging hormones down.

"Are you sure?" Kai said, worried. Rei s voice sounded somewhat rusty, and he wasn't taking any chances. Not hearing a response, he hastily lit the candle that Rei had placed by his side with his lighter...

...and promptly suffered a heart attack.

Rei s eyes were dilated with lust, pools of molten gold staring wide-eyed at him. Black hair tumbled down one shoulder, a black silk curtain, that flickered from the fire. He looked up...and gaped. Rei was on his hands and knees...above him...

..._and getting seriously aroused too,_ his brain added maliciously.

Slowly, Rei regained his breath. _Calm down...that's it...breathe..._

He chanced a look at his phoenix (his?!) and drew a blank.

Well, not a complete blank. He still noticed the way the candle light played across the dark blue hair, the way Kai s legs were still pressed against his thighs...and...another...certain...spot...

He blushed.

_Stop thinking about it! Hentai!_ He scolded himself. _Think about something else..._

...like how Kai s eyes are like the heart of a fire. Dangerous, but warming. It can hurt, but you know that you will be unable to survive without it.

_And how it wants you to play..._

He flushed again.

_With him..._

Kai watched his lover (lover??) 's face change with different emotions. Confused, but glad that he had the time to observe him quietly.

Finally, Rei noticed Kai staring at him. A dark red tinge covered his cheeks, as he looked down at his hands.

_Oh my God, I'm still in his lap!_

His eyes widened. Kai, puzzled, stare at him.

_What on earth is he looking at? He looks like he's having a fever or something...cheeks red, eyes wide..._

He looked down.

_Holy crap!_

They looked up. Both pairs of eyes containing absolute panic within them. Mentally, Rei was running around in circle.

_Maybe, he..._

_Oh, yeah why would he?! _He snapped.

_Because..._

Below him, Kai was having the same problem. _This is giving me a headache! It's either he does or he doesn't._

He smirked. _No shit, Einstein._

Rei looked at him, mesmerized but alarmed.

_Uh oh. Why's he smirkin' like that...I don't like it..._

Kai looked up. _Oh fuck, it's now or never._

He raised his head slightly, capturing the neko s lip in a tender kiss. Savoring the taste, but pulling himself away, anyway. A blank look was all he saw. Sighing, as he felt his heart start to shatter, he began to move away.

_Guess that's my signal._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Oh. My. God. Kai just kissed me. Kai just KISSED me! KAI just kissed ME!!! Okay, calm down. What's he moving away for?_

_Duh, you didn't respond,_ said his conscience, rolling its eyes.

_Ex-CUSE ME?????_

Standing up, he reached for his love s wrist. Twisting him so that they were face-to-face, he grabbed Kai s face with two hands, crushing his lips to the ones that he'd dreamed of since five long, _long_ years ago.

Stunned, Kai stood for a while, before kissing back with equal fervor. Rei felt two arms encircle him tightly. He smiled, delighted.

Kai guided him towards the sofa again, laying his sweet love on the fine leather, that was not half as black as the darkness that was his kitten s hair. Rei smiled again, tenderly brushing Kais cheek with the back of his hand, loving how his phoenix would lean into his touch.

"I love you," he said, suddenly, feeling the urge to say those three precious words. He needed to say them, needed to let Kai know...

Kai smiled; a smile that reached not only his mouth, but his eyes. They shone with love and adoration, his lips dipping down to caress the soft lips that he'd craved so long.

He lifted his lips again.

"I love you too, kitten."

And they laid there together in the dark. Two lights in the dark of a storm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Remember, Rei got defensive when there was thunder? That's the explanation.

SMMC: Please PLEASE review!!!

Kai: -Rolls eyes- Pathetic...

Rei: -gives Kai a reproachful look- Its just the blue button down there. -points-

SMMC: -beams- Oh yeah, and today, my recommendations are towards -curtain- -drum roll-...

Coincidence! By Ultimate Kai Luva...and...

Evolution! By Devilburns!!!

YEAH!!! -throws confetti around- congrats! I'll be posting up anotha fic soon...afta I finish enuf of it so the reviewers dunt yell at me 2 much...-shrinks away-.... heh heh heh!!


End file.
